


Swordland IV: The Legend

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [4]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sword Art Online poem series based on an unnamed OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordland IV: The Legend

I find myself lost in this darkened world again, alone  
Without a hope, without a light to guide me home  
All I see is the empty space where the moon used to be,  
A barren void where those stars used to shine so bright

Have you heard the rising legends of the black swordsman?  
A silent wraith dressed in a coat as dark as midnight  
The wielder of two blades, darkness and shining light  
Do you know the campfire stories of our young saviour?

I’ve seen him, roaming these ice fields and scorched wastelands  
Laying down heavenly hellfire on our enemies  
A lonely paladin, fighting for our long-lost freedom  
Yes, he really is the hero those legends speak of

After all this time, I found what I’d lost long ago  
On the same day my Valkyrie was taken away  
I found hope again, for an escape from this prison  
I found the key, my way out of this icy darkness

On this darkened night, I’ll follow the black swordsman  
And I’ll see the dark, empty sky shining once more  
And tonight, I’ll follow the stars to find my freedom  
And to find the freedom that she’ll never have


End file.
